


Improving

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Gen, Set after season 2 episode 13 "Lightning"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Revvit had to re-order his priorities once more. His intended checklist of upgrades had been significantly disrupted by Skrap-It's interference.





	Improving

Revvit had to re-order his priorities once more. His intended checklist of upgrades had been significantly disrupted by Skrap-It's interference.

The launcher was the first item to deal with. Ton-Ton would be distracted by it, and he was the Dinotrux most likely to get injured, by a far measure. Surprisingly, the launcher turned out to need little change.

In their various, highly individual ways, all the Dinotrux and Reptools were helpful in checking for safety. Or at least they tried to be.

Dozer fretted about the weight-bearing capacity of the playground for the Tortools. Waldo tried assuring him that nothing had creaked or shifted when he was playing. Then he jumped on the top of a slide in demonstration. Dozer was far from convinced until Waldo began tightening every one of the bolts on the structure.

Ace fixed a polished piece of scrap to give herself more light as she explored the new hoppers attached to the ore dispenser. Dozer rolled over to help, once he had successfully shooed the Tortools away from the playground.

Revvit left those two to it, Dozer testing connections at Ace's directions. He rounded up Click-Clack, who was, inevitably, quivering in fear. But Click-Clack was in fact very helpful at pinpointing possible problems through his "what-ifs".

Skya set to checking each tube of the quick-drying fixture that Skrap-It had added above the trux wash. That was tedious but necessary, if they were not to simply remove it altogether. Revvit observed that Skya and Click-Clack worked together smoothly, seeming to understand each other particularly well.

Ty followed Revvit from one project to the next, the large rock that bore Revvit's revised checklist in his mouth. Now, Revvit looked behind himself when the sound of Ty's treads on the ground slowed to a stop. Ty was setting the rock down carefully, then nudged it with his nose so that the annotated surface was angled for Revvit's easy viewing.

"Thank you, Ty," Revvit said as he hopped up to the highest point of the rock.

"No problem," Ty said, quickly and with an apologetic set to his expression. "I should've listened to you before. Rev, I'm sorry."

Revvit waved at the spoken apology. He could feel Ty's support in how he was helping. With Ty's help, and that of all their friends, following Revvit's checklist would get the Flatirons cleaned up. In addition, all of their builds would be improved. They would actually end up with a better home after Skrap-It's plot with D-Structs.

Revvit could hear the familiar chatter of the others working, not to mention Ton-Ton's excited yells as he launched himself over the garage. As he hopped on to Ty's side, he thought after the experience they might all, as well, trust one another more.


End file.
